Hogwarts for the Holidays
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Harry decides to stay at Hogwarts for his last Christmas there (Eighth year). Hermione and Ron go home. Harry is one of the oldest of the students that stays behind, along with Draco. Things don't start out so well for these two, but Harry makes a snap decision to prove a point. What will happen after that? Fluff, Drarry fun, holiday goodness :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my last holiday story for the season unless one pops into my brain before Christmas. In this story, Harry decides to stay at Hogwarts for his last Christmas there (Eighth year). Hermione and Ron go home. Harry is one of the oldest of the students that stays behind, along with Draco. Things don't start out so well for these two, but Harry makes a snap decision to prove a point. What will happen after that? There is going to be fluff (obviously, it's me people lol) and smut (again, obviously). I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be... Maybe 5 or 6. It's not super long. Enjoy!**

Harry sat in the Great Hall, just after lunch. Hermione was fussing over him, worrying her lip and wringing her hands. Ron looked slightly concerned, but not nearly as much as Hermione.

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"No. I'm perfectly fine staying here. Go be with your parents and Ron will go be with his family. I'm fine staying here. I prefer it," Harry insisted.

"But Harry, we're your family! You can't be alone for Christmas!" she cried.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He'd been having this argument with Hermione since he told her he was staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas hols. He didn't want to go with her to her parents and even though he knew he was more than welcome to go to the Weasleys, he felt that it would be awkward for him and Ginny as they had stayed broken up after the war instead of getting back together and they needed to focus on the fact that this would be the first Christmas without Fred. That was going to be hard enough as it was. He didn't want to impose on that.

"Hermione, for the last time, I won't be alone. The staff will be here, other students will be here, and I know Andromeda is going to come visit with Teddy. Please, stop worrying about me. I want to stay here. I _need_ to stay here. Now, give me a hug and get going. The train will leave without you two," he insisted.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight embrace. He hugged her back and needed Ron to peel her off of him. Ron gave him a manly hug and pulled Hermione towards the door. Harry watched them leave and then sighed, sitting down on a bench in the Great Hall. He looked up when he felt someone watching him. He caught sight of Draco Malfoy watching him. He lifted his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Draco narrowed his gaze at him and started towards him. Harry frowned.

Draco and Harry had been cordial enough to each other and by that they simply avoided each other as much as possible. They didn't glare at each other anymore and Harry wasn't exactly suspicious of him anymore. Seeing him walk towards him cancelled out the status quo of the year between them though.

"Surprised to see you still here, Potter. I thought for sure that Granger would convince you to go with one of them," he drawled as he approached.

Harry sighed. "You know, I am capable of making my own decisions, Malfoy," he replied in a heated voice.

Draco lifted his brow. "You've always been a puppet for someone, Potter. I am surprised to see that you have a backbone in there somewhere."

Harry stood up and stepped towards Draco in a threatening manner. Draco flinched, but didn't move back. "You don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. You have no idea what I had to deal with throughout my entire life. Stay away from me," Harry seethed. He shoved past Draco and made his way out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor tower.

 _Why did he wait until now to start talking to me or whatever it is he's doing? We're obviously going to be stuck here together for the entire Christmas hols. One of us is bound to kill the other by that point._ Harry scowled as he stormed up to the Gryffindor tower and went into his dorm and threw himself on his bed. Things had been rather peaceful between him and Draco, now it was all back to sneers and jeers.

A couple of hours later, Harry put on his winter cloak and gloves and headed down to take a walk outside. He thought the fresh air might do him some good and if he could avoid Draco at the same time, he would be more than happy about that. Harry walked out the front doors and noticed that it was snowing again. There was already plenty of snow on the ground and he smiled as he saw some younger years having snowball fights and building forts. He walked over to a group of Gryffindors and helped them build up their forts. They were going to fight against each other so he felt like he was evening things out for them. He stepped back and watched as the kids started battling. Harry laughed often as he watched them.

Draco had been sitting in the courtyard, overlooking the field where the students were playing. He caught sight of Harry coming out of the castle and watched him as he went down to help some younger years. He smiled as he watched him. His heart stopped when he saw him laughing. It was such a beautiful thing and Draco never saw him that unguarded before. He had missed their quarrels since the war was over and Harry had saved his life. They had mostly been ignoring each other that year and it bothered Draco immensely. It took him awhile to figure out why it bothered him so much, but then he realized that it was because he never felt as exhilarated as he did when he fought with Harry.

He jumped down off the wall and headed towards where Harry was standing. He stopped next to him and watched the kids with him. Harry seemed to not notice him at first, but then he noticed and he scowled, turning to look at him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me," Harry said harshly.

Draco shrugged, ignoring the sting of his words. "I was never very good at leaving you alone, Potter," he replied matter-of-factly.

Harry snorted and started walking away from him. He headed in the opposite direction of where the kids were playing, heading to where there were no students. Draco shouldn't have followed, he really shouldn't have, but he did. He jogged after Harry as best he could through the heavy snow. He was panting by the time he caught up with him.

"Look, Potter, we're the only older students here. We might as well hang out," he offered.

Harry stopped short and whirled around to look at Draco in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me? Did you not just insult me two hours ago?" he demanded.

Draco waved his comment away. "I was merely making conversation," he stated.

Harry glared at him and shoved him. Draco slipped and fell backwards into the snow. Harry looked down at him in slight alarm, but quickly returned to his intense glare. "Why can't you just be kind for once in your life? I might actually consider being around you if you had an ounce of kindness in that body of yours. You never do anything without an ulterior motive. And you never say anything remotely friendly to me. Why on earth would you think I'd want to spend time with you?" Harry demanded.

Draco scrambled up and moved in on Harry. Harry stepped back and looked up at him in defiance. "It wouldn't be you and me if it was kindness and rainbows, Potter," he bit out.

Harry glared at him and shoved Draco hard. Draco flew backwards and skidded across the snow. He looked up at Harry in shock, surprised at his strength. "It will _never_ be you and me, Malfoy," he sneered. He turned on his heel and started moving away from him.

Draco glared after him, stung by his words. He sat up and gathered up some snow, packing it into a snowball. He stood and ran towards Harry. As he closed in, he leapt at him and slammed the ball of snow into Harry's hair, causing him to cry out and fall face first into the snow. Draco shoved Harry's face into the snow and rolled off of him. He went to stand, but Harry swung his leg out tripping him up, sending Draco stumbling to the ground.

Draco stared up in shock as Harry took a pile of snow and whitewashed him. He spluttered as he took in a mouthful of snow. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him down, into the snow and reversing their positions. They tugged and pulled at each other, rolling across the snow, snarling expletives at each other. They whitewashed each other so many times that neither of them knew where they were and were quite blinded by snow. Harry had lost his glasses at some point.

Finally, Draco gained the upper hand and he looked down at Harry who was red in the face and glaring angrily up at him. Draco stared at him, breathing heavily, squeezing Harry's hips with his legs. Harry's eyes were unbelievably bright compared to his dark hair and the snow that was behind him. He looked absolutely amazing in that moment and Draco felt his breath catch and the blood rushing to a place that he sincerely didn't want Harry to feel.

Harry seemed to be studying him as well, noting that even though Draco was nearly as pale as the snow around them, he stood out like an angel against all the white. Harry felt his breath hitch as he watched Draco bite his lip. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips, flinging Draco off of him. He didn't account for the fact that Draco would hold onto him and soon he was back on top of Draco feeling a hardness against him that he sincerely hoped was a wand.

The blush that colored Draco's cheeks made him look absolutely amazing and Harry was suddenly overcome with an urge that would surprise the hell out of Draco and make him take back his puppet comment. He moved forward quickly and kissed Draco deeply. Draco cried out in surprise and before he could remotely respond, Harry pushed up from the ground and ran for the castle, completely forgetting to look for his glasses.

Harry ran blindly to the castle and ran for the Gryffindor tower as best as he could. He was freezing and wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and figure out why in the hell he did what he just did. _Why did I kiss Draco Malfoy? Did I really want to surprise him that much?_

He shed his clothes once he arrived in the dorm and went into the loo to shower. The water felt amazing and washed away the latent anger and arousal that he had from being around Draco and their fight and ending kiss. He knew that he would have to face the music soon enough, but he hoped that it wouldn't go as horribly as he anticipated.

He walked out of the loo, using a towel to dry his hair. He slipped into his clothes and then headed down to the common room. He imagined that it would be mostly deserted so he was looking forward to lying out on the couch that sat in front of the fireplace and basking in its warmth until dinner.

He was pleased to see that no one was there. He grinned as he leapt over the couch and settled in. The fire was pleasantly warm and Harry soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

Sometime later, the common room erupted in noise. Harry startled awake as he looked over the side of the couch to see students coming in, knocking snow off their clothes. One of the students walked over to Harry, his hand outstretched. Harry looked down and squinted.

"Draco Malfoy gave these to me to give to you," he said as Harry reached out and took his glasses from him. His eyes widened in surprise.

They looked as if they had been cleaned. "He actually walked up to you and gave these to you for me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he walked over and asked if I could return them to you because they had fallen off outside. He said that I should check to be sure that you made it back here since you didn't have them," he chuckled and shook his head. "Nice guy, Malfoy," he added as he walked away. Harry's eyes widened further. This kid was completely serious.

Harry slipped them on and noted that they hadn't been this clean in months. He scowled, wondering why he was being nice. The old Draco would have left the glasses outside or broken them into a thousand pieces. _What is his motive?_

Harry sat up from the couch and slid his trainers on and his jumper. He headed out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. He knew dinner would be served soon enough. He walked into the Great Hall, noting that they had the one traditional long table that they had for holiday breaks. Harry took a seat, noting that there were several people already there. He noted that Draco was not one of them.

Harry reached up and touched his cheek. He winced as the touch stung. A little first year that was sitting across from him looked at him with a star struck look. "Mister Potter, you've got quite the scrape on your cheek," the boy said in a voice barely above a whisper. Harry chuckled at his wording.

"Just call me Harry. How bad is it?" he asked, tentatively touching it again. He winced.

"Like you need healing salve put on it. You have a bruise by your eye too," he commented as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

Harry frowned and touched his eye, wincing in pain. Apparently, he and Draco had left marks on each other that he hadn't initially realized. Professor McGonagall took that moment to arrive and her eyes zeroed in on Harry, noticing his injuries.

"Mister Potter, you did not look like that this morning," she commented gesturing towards his face.

Harry blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I, uh, slipped outside in the snow. On the cement," he replied.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her gaze at him. Draco chose that moment to walk into the Great Hall and as Harry looked over at him, he saw that his face looked similar to his. Professor McGonagall looked over at him and then between him and Harry a few times. She scowled. Harry blushed deeply and tried to disappear into the table. Draco had no idea what was happening other than Harry was acting quite strange.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, a word, please," she directed as she walked briskly over to the room that Harry had gone in when his name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire. Harry felt apprehensive. He glanced sideways at Draco who was staring straight ahead, his cheeks colored.

Once they were inside, Professor McGonagall shut the door and turned a stern look on them. "Did you both slip on the snow and scrape up your faces on the cement?" she demanded.

"Yes," Harry and Draco said at the same time. They both gasped quietly and looked at each other in surprise.

Professor McGonagall was not impressed. "I know you're both lying. I thought you two were past this. I thought this animosity was done and over with. You have had no issues this year. Why now?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. He was about to say something, anything to try and explain, but Draco spoke first. "I apologize, Professor. I provoked Potter after lunch with an off-handed comment. He told me to leave him alone, but later on that day I chose to not listen. We got into a bit of a scuffle because of my lack of understanding that he wanted me to leave him alone. We are in this state because of me," he explained.

Harry and Professor McGonagall stared at Draco with identical expressions of disbelief. She looked over at Harry, unsure if Draco was telling the truth, but somehow she believed him. "Mister Potter, is this true?" she asked uncertainly.

"Um, well, yes, mostly. He wasn't completely at fault though," he replied. He stared at Draco, trying to decide what ulterior motive he had this time. Draco would never admit to being at fault for anything.

"Well, then, since you're both at fault, I should give you detention. However, in the spirit of the holidays, I will not as long as you two do not get into anymore scuffles," she decided.

Harry and Draco both nodded before she nodded her agreement and strode out of the room, leaving Draco and Harry alone for a moment.

Harry turned to look at Draco who looked quite uncomfortable. "That was unexpected," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, well, I have changed, Potter, even if you don't want to believe that I have," Draco replied. He turned on his heel and left the room.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair feeling like the biggest git. He owed Draco an apology and some gratitude. Plus, he felt that they definitely needed to talk about what he did. He was actually quite surprised that Draco hadn't brought it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! There are six all together. I'll post a chapter a day since it is complete. There is a bit of smut in this, but not too much. I'm also finding that I overuse the word amazing throughout this story lol. I need to find a synonym for that. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I love them :)**

Harry didn't get another chance to talk to Draco until the next night. Draco had sat as far from him as possible at meal times and made himself scarce at other times of the day, mostly spending time in the Slytherin dungeons. Harry contemplated wrangling the password out of someone or just simply standing outside under his cloak and waiting to hear the password. However, he waited as patiently as he could and finally had his opportunity as he roamed the castle before curfew, admiring the Christmas decorations that were dispersed throughout the castle.

He found Draco standing next to one of the trees that was in the main part of the castle. He happened upon him by chance and wasn't out looking for him, but he was pleased to see him. He watched him for a few moments, noticing the wistful look in his eyes. He walked over to him quietly, not willing to startle him. It didn't happen.

Draco turned, sensing that he was being watched and saw Harry approaching. He jumped slightly in surprise and then scowled. "What do you want, Potter?" he demanded.

"I wanted to apologize and thank you," he replied simply, cutting right to the point as he would probably miss the opportunity since Draco was still quite sore with him.

"Oh?" Draco asked, lifting one eyebrow in question.

Harry nodded. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said about you yesterday, assuming that you were still the same old Draco Malfoy. I can't help, but expect the worst from you as you have often proven me correct. Of course, that doesn't really help me right now because I'm trying to apologize to you and I'm mucking it up by bringing up the past when we should all just start over and-" Harry was cut off when Draco started to laugh and shook his head.

"Don't hurt yourself, Potter," he responded in a teasing tone.

Harry glared at him. "Do you see my dilemma here? You can't seem to not tease me or make a crack at me. I'm sorry that I was a git to you yesterday and that I messed up your pretty face. And thank you for what you said to McGonagall about the fight yesterday. You didn't have to do that. That's all I had to say. Good night, Malfoy," he said as he turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs to return to his tower. He was feeling quite frustrated with how things went, but he honestly couldn't expect them to go any other way.

"Potter, wait!" Draco called out as he rushed over to him and reached out to grip his wrist to stop him. Harry turned around and looked at him, glaring slightly.

"What, Malfoy?" he demanded in exasperation.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" he asked quietly.

Harry sighed. Draco hadn't let go of his wrist and was rubbing his thumb against the pulse point of Harry's wrist. He didn't seem to realize what he was doing and Harry couldn't ignore that the touch sent goosebumps erupting all over his arm. "You looked beautiful against the snow. I was overcome with a sudden need to do it, so I did."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise at the honest answer. "Why did you run away?" he asked quietly.

Harry laughed. "I had just kissed my childhood nemesis after fighting with him in the snow. I was a little freaked out," he replied.

Draco grinned slightly then blushed. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "I like how you're trying to be all demure about it. You don't need me to tell you that you're beautiful. You know you are," he replied as he shook his head.

Draco sighed and released Harry's wrist. "It's different that you would think I am," he whispered.

Harry made another rash decision and reached out to cup the back of Draco's head. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Draco's. He angled his head, parting his lips, moving them against the soft lips that belonged to his one-time enemy. Draco responded this time and kissed Harry back. Harry pulled away after just one more moment. He smiled slightly at Draco whose eyes had glazed over. "You're beautiful," he whispered before he gave him a quick peck and started up the stairs, back to his tower.

Draco watched him for a moment, dazed. His mind cleared and he called up to him. "You're running away again, Potter," he called up to him.

Harry stopped and smirked at him. "Nah. This time I'm simply walking away. Good night, Malfoy," he replied. He continued up the stairs, not looking back.

Draco wanted to glare at Harry for leaving him hanging again after a brilliant kiss, but he couldn't fight the smile that he had curving his lips upward. Harry thought he was beautiful and turned out to be a pretty great kisser. He wondered what more was possible between them, if anything at all. He was definitely finding that he was interested in Harry again, but in an entirely different and more rewarding way. He wondered if Harry felt the same.

 **XXXX**

Draco arrived at breakfast, ready to catch Harry off guard as he had the past two days. He wanted to ask him if he'd hang out with him again. Maybe after last night he'd be more willing to spend time with him. As long as he kept his snark in check, it should go pretty well, right?

Draco sat at the table and watched the doors, waiting for Harry to appear. He finally sauntered in and Draco's breath caught in his throat. Now that the animosity glasses were off his eyes, he could appreciate Harry more than he had in the past. He had always thought that Harry was a decent looking bloke, but now, he looked far more amazing than he had before.

Harry's eyes locked on Draco's and neither could look away for a moment. Harry smirked slightly and started towards him. He stopped across from him and Draco looked up at him. "Mind if I sit here?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sure," he replied quietly, trying not to blush as Harry sat down across from him.

Professor McGonagall was at the other end of the table, looking sideways at them. She watched them for a few moments, being sure that they weren't going to cause any problems. She seemed satisfied that they were going to get along just fine and went back to eating her breakfast.

Harry and Draco ate in silence, stealing glances at one another. They seemed to be unsure as to what to say to each other. Harry laughed. "I forgot to tell you. The student you gave my glasses to, said that you're a nice guy. Seems like you might be losing your touch," he teased.

Draco narrowed his gaze slightly which caused Harry to look slightly sheepish. Draco smirked and shook his head. "Losing my touch, eh? Well, I suppose my nice guy days need to be over then. I can't have the younger years getting too comfortable, now can I?"

Harry frowned at him and shook his head. "Merlin forbid you actually be nice for more than just a day," he commented quietly.

Draco lifted his brow. "Potter, I'm joking. I don't really care anymore whether or not people are afraid of me. It got me nowhere before so why go back to it? Besides, you seem to prefer me when I'm nice so…." he trailed off, not wanting to complete his sentence. He blushed slightly and looked down at his food.

Harry blushed as well. "That is true," he whispered.

Draco looked up in surprise, but Harry wouldn't look at him, but he caught a small smile on his lips so he just smiled slightly himself and finished eating his breakfast.

After they had finished eating, Harry looked up at Draco. "What are you planning to do today?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "Probably some of the homework we were assigned. Maybe walk around the castle for a bit, looking at the different displays. I was interrupted last night after all," he replied with a wink.

Harry grinned slightly. "I might do the same."

Draco felt his face heat as he thought about asking Harry to join him. It might be more enjoyable to do homework and look at decorations with someone, especially if he gets to spend more time with Harry. He was curious if they could mesh well hanging out. He already knew that kissing wise they were perfectly compatible. "Do you, uh, want to join me?" Draco asked nervously.

Harry looked up, his eyebrows shooting up. He hoped that Draco might ask him and now that he had, he was finding it hard to answer. He wanted to, but he was nervous about how that would go. He shook his head which caused Draco to gasp and look away from him. "No, that wasn't my answer," he quickly assured him.

"Then what was the head shake for?" Draco demanded.

"It was at myself for being nervous about agreeing. I would like to hang out with you, yes," Harry replied.

"Oh. Well, we've already connected in….. other ways, so this won't be too difficult, I'm sure," he offered, blushing slightly.

Harry nodded and grinned slightly. "Your dorm or mine?" he asked suggestively.

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise and he felt his stomach do a flip flop. _Is he flirting with me?_ "Um…. my dorm won't be too busy," he said quietly.

Harry nodded. "I'll head up to get my bag. I'll meet you down there?"

Draco nodded. "Just knock," he replied.

Harry nodded and stood up. He gave Draco a nervous smile, flirtation gone, and left the Great Hall. Draco watched him leave, feeling nervous again. He stood up and headed for the door as well. As he headed down to the Slytherin dorms, he glanced down at his outfit, wondering if he should change his clothes. He picked up the pace and decided that yes, he was going to change his clothes.

He hustled into his dorm and opened his trunk, sifting through his clothes, trying to find something to wear. He didn't want to wear straight black, even if he looked amazing in it. He wanted to look more relaxed. He pulled out a gray sweater that he knew looked pretty decent on him and pulled out some black slacks that were his most comfortable pair. He slipped into them, opting to go down in his socks. He didn't typically wear shoes in his dorm and since there were very few students in Slytherin over the holidays, he would go down to the common room without shoes. He wanted Harry to feel comfortable there.

He walked into the common room and set his bag down next to the couch. He checked on the fire and found that it was burning brightly and was quite warm. Draco glanced around, noticing that the common room wasn't as festive as he'd like. The decorations that were there needed a bit more. He set about sprucing things up some and by the time he was finished it looked much more welcoming. He grinned and sat down on the couch. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch. He stood and started pacing, wondering if Harry had changed his mind.

Five minutes later, his pacing was interrupted by a knock on the common room door. Draco took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair, and walked over to the door and opened it. For the second time that day, his breath caught in his throat as he looked at Harry. He had changed as well and looked more amazing than usual. He was wearing a burgundy jumper and dark wash jeans that looked well-worn, but fit him perfectly. His hair was disheveled as usual, but that wasn't what caught Draco's attention. It was how amazingly green his eyes were behind his trademark glasses.

Harry looked Draco up and down appreciatively. He looked to be completely comfortable and casual, but so put together and his silver-blue eyes seemed to stand out more so than usual. His hair fell just so over his eyebrow. Harry gulped. He didn't think they were going to get much homework done that morning. He looked down again and noticed that Draco wasn't wearing shoes. For some reason, that made Harry smile. It seemed so normal.

"No shoes?" he asked.

Draco glanced down and blushed slightly. "Yes, I was going for relaxed and comfortable," he replied quietly.

Harry grinned further. Draco was still looking down so Harry reached out and brushed his fingers against his hand. Draco looked up in surprise. "I think it's great," he assured him.

Draco smiled and stepped to the side. "Come in," he said as he gestured towards the common room. Harry walked in and stopped, looking around in surprise.

"Wow, much more welcoming this time," he commented as he looked around. There were fairy lights strung about the room with sprigs of holly and garland intertwined. There was a beautiful green tree in one corner with white lights and silver bulbs. Despite the colors being similar, it still looked amazing. There was other Christmas décor around the common room and it all fit together so nicely.

Draco watched him as he looked around in awe. Something about the look on his face made Draco feel warm. Harry appeared to still be amazed by Christmas even at his age. He remembered what he said when he walked in and frowned slightly. "More welcoming _this_ time?" he asked in confusion.

Harry laughed as he walked over to the couch and sat. He set his bag down and kicked off his shoes. He brought one knee up onto the couch and watched Draco come around the couch and sit down. "Yeah, I came in here in second year," he replied.

Draco stared at him. "I would most definitely remember that. You're having me on," he said.

Harry shook his head. "No, I talked to you and everything. Ron was with me," he countered.

Draco frowned deeply as he thought back to second year. He did not remember ever seeing Harry or Ron in the Slytherin common room and he definitely would remember something like that. "Potter, you are lying through your teeth," he responded, his tone a bit heated. He didn't like being made a fool.

Harry laughed. "Don't get so worked up. We used polyjuice potion and came in as Crabbe and Goyle. We thought you might know something about the chamber," he replied with a shrug.

Draco narrowed his gaze, remembering that day now. They had been acting so strange. That explained that. He still wasn't pleased that he fooled him like that, but that was six years ago and didn't matter anymore. The new Draco would not make a big deal about this. The new Draco, who had kissed his childhood nemesis and liked it very much, would not make a big deal out of this. "Well, that explains that mystery from six years ago," he replied with a forced laugh.

Harry frowned deciding to change the subject. "It looks great in here. I'm glad that this time I'm me and that I'm here with you and I'm in here on much better terms," he said, smiling slightly.

Draco smiled, a genuine smile. "Me too," he replied quietly.

"So, um, should we do homework then?" Harry asked reaching for his bag.

Draco looked away from Harry and down at his bag. "Right, yeah, homework," he replied as he grabbed his bag as well.

They opened their bags and pulled out some homework. They both stared blankly at their textbooks, attempting to read, but neither one could focus very well on it. Harry sighed and closed it. "I can't do it," he said with a laugh.

Draco grinned and nodded, slamming his book closed. "Me either. What do you want to do?" he asked.

Harry looked thoughtful. "We could just talk?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure, okay. What do you want to talk about?" Draco replied.

"What did you do over the summer?" he asked.

"Honestly?" he asked nervously. Harry nodded uncertainly. Draco sighed and looked away. "After my trial, I helped my parents remodel the Manor and then I helped out at Hogwarts for a bit before school started again," he explained.

Harry frowned. "I never saw you," he replied.

Draco blushed deeply. "That's because I was under a glamour and only McGonagall knew it was me," he replied quietly.

"Seriously?" Harry frowned as he thought back to the times that he had worked. He remembered seeing a light brown haired man that he had never seen before, but he looked like someone he should know. He remembered thinking that he was a good looking bloke though. Even then he was checking out Draco and he didn't even realize it was him. He laughed and Draco frowned at him. "I remember you now. I thought you were pretty good looking."

Draco lifted his brow. "Really? That's interesting," he responded thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged. "It was one of the many things I realized over the summer and since we've been back at school," he replied.

"That I'm quite handsome?" Draco teased.

Harry laughed. "Yes, exactly," he replied. Draco grinned. "No, I just realized over the summer that I might lean towards blokes instead of girls. Of course, you're the only one that I've kissed or anything like that."

"Well, I can't blame you if you never want to kiss another bloke. I am most desirable after all," he replied, preening.

Harry lifted his brow and then laughed loudly. Draco scowled at him. Harry shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "Your confidence knows no bounds."

Draco smirked and sat up on his knees and moved towards Harry. Harry dropped his knee and watched him apprehensively. Draco hovered over him, still smirking. "You're right, Potter, my confidence is through the roof and right now, I am confident that when I kiss you, you'll never want to kiss another person again because it will never compare to me," he whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry gulped and nodded dumbly. Draco smirked even more and leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips in a bruising kiss. Harry gasped and reached up to grip Draco's sweater, pulling him closer. He slid down slowly without Draco really noticing until he was completely settled on top of Harry. Draco broke the kiss as he looked down at him breathing heavily, realizing that they were now lying down, Draco on top of Harry. He grinned and kissed Harry again deeply, brushing his tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. Harry granted it and they explored each other's mouths eagerly. Harry felt himself becoming hard and based on the hardness growing against him, Draco was as well.

Soon he was moving against Draco, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He definitely couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else at this point so maybe Draco was right. Draco broke the kiss, but didn't go far as he kissed a path along Harry's jaw and to his ear and down to his neck. He moved the collar of his jumper to the side and kissed along his collar bone, sucking gently on the muscle right above his collar bone. Harry gasped and arched slightly at the kiss.

Draco returned to his lips and ground into him, bringing some much needed pressure to his hard length. They moved together slowly for a bit and then just as they were starting to move more quickly, the common room door opened and a few students were coming in. Draco leapt off of Harry and returned to his side of the couch. He grabbed a book and put it up in front of him, breathing deeply, trying to calm his racing heart and mind. He was hard as a rock and really wanted to finish what they were doing.

The group that had walked in made a beeline for the dorms and Draco was pleased to see that they were a group of girls. He glanced over his book at them and waited until they were out of sight. Once they were, Draco put his book down and looked across the couch at Harry. Harry's eyes were glazed over and he was biting his lip. Draco's mouth went dry. "Come on. Let's go to my dorm," he whispered, not trusting himself to raise his voice too much. Harry nodded and stood. He grabbed his things and waited for Draco to do the same and lead them out of the common room to the dorm.

Draco moved quickly to his dorm, pleased that all his dorm mates had gone home for the holidays. He opened the door and Harry followed him in. Once Harry was inside, Draco shut the door and locked and silenced it. He turned back to look at Harry and was caught by surprise when Harry shoved him against the door and planted his lips on him again. Harry slipped his hands underneath Draco's sweater, running his fingers along his bare back. Draco gasped and pushed into him, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders to bring him as close as he could.

He took one of his hands and slid his fingers into Harry's hair, reveling in the silkiness that surprised him. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Harry's. They were both breathing heavily, their breath mixing together. "I really want to take you over to my bed," Draco whispered.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Harry whispered back.

Draco laughed. "I don't know," he said quietly.

Harry leaned back and looked up at him. "Maybe we should stop, for now anyway. Let's just, talk or we can walk around the castle and look at the decorations or we can stay here and go to your bed. It doesn't matter really what we do as long as I can be with you," he suggested.

Draco groaned. "You're right, we should cool off, but my bed really, really looks good to me right now," he replied.

Harry laughed and stepped back some. "Let's cool off. This kind of chemistry is obviously not a problem for us," he pointed out.

Draco sighed and nodded. He knew that would be best. He didn't want to focus solely on the physical part of a possible relationship with Harry. They had to mesh in other ways if they were going to even remotely do any more kissing or taking it further. "You're right. Let's walk around the castle and look at the Christmas decorations," he agreed.

Harry nodded and picked up his bag which he had dropped immediately after Draco shut his dorm room door. He shrunk it down and put it in his pocket. Draco stared at him, looking regretful, but nodded again and turned, unlocking the door and opening it. They walked out after making sure they looked presentable and started out of the Slytherin dungeons. Draco reached over and took Harry's hand into his own, linking their fingers together. Harry blushed deeply and grinned over at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter for you all. I had a dream last night that someone commented that they didn't like my author's notes lol. Well, if you don't like them, don't read them hahaha ;). Not much action wise in this chapter, maybe some kissing. A possible problem presents itself. Enjoy!**

"What is your favorite part about Christmas?" Draco asked Harry after they had walked for a little while. They had seen a few displays along the way, but nothing too extravagant.

"I'm not sure if you know this, probably not, but my aunt and uncle pretended I didn't exist as anything other than as a servant for years. They would never really acknowledge me as their nephew and would often make excuses along the lines of that I was a disturbed boy, especially if I did any accidental magic. My cousin was spoiled rotten and I always got his broken hand me downs. I never got anything new. The clothes I wore were the ones that he had grown out of and my cousin was portly, like Goyle, only much bigger. Anyway, the kinds of presents I'd receive from them for Christmas were things like my uncle's holey socks or a hanger or something ridiculous like that. It wasn't until Hogwarts that I could truly appreciate Christmas for what it was. Not that Christmas is just about getting presents, but when I came here, and I received thoughtful gifts from Ron and his family, for the first time I felt wanted by someone like I was worthy to give a real present to. From there, my love of Christmas just grew and the idea of having a family who actually wanted me around became the most amazing part of Christmas," he explained sounding wistful.

Draco stopped and prevented Harry from walking further. Harry turned to look at him in concern. "You're telling me that you didn't get to experience a real Christmas until coming to Hogwarts?" he asked in disbelief. Harry nodded. Draco shook his head, frowning deeply. "I can't believe that they had no idea about just how important you were," he continued.

Harry shrugged. "They're people who were prejudiced against wizards and witches because my aunt's sister, my mother, was a witch and my aunt was very jealous of her. I've accepted that and I feel like the Christmases that I've spent with Ron and Hermione and the Weasleys have more than made up for my lack of Christmases growing up. It makes me value it more so than others, you know?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "I can't believe I've been so wrong about how you grew up. I always thought that you had grown up with people worshipping you because you made the Dark Lord go away for a long time. I never realized how horrible it was for you," he replied.

Harry shrugged again. "I lived in a cupboard under the stairs from the time I was old enough to be in my own room. My friends were spiders. I was the weird kid who got himself into really weird situations without being able to explain why. I had no idea I was a wizard until Hagrid tracked me down in a shack in the middle of a storm. The way I grew up was not ideal, but it made me who I am today."

Draco shook his head again. "You're even more amazing than I thought you were. I wish I had known this before today," he replied.

Harry laughed. "It wouldn't have made a difference. All it would have done is give you more things to ridicule me with," he teased.

Draco looked affronted at first, but knew that Harry was right. "Yeah, that's probably quite true."

"What about you? What's your favorite part about Christmas?" he asked.

"After your story, I'd rather not say," Draco replied petulantly.

Harry squeezed his hand. "Come on, I want to know more about you," he insisted.

"Well, alright. I'll start with the most negative thing. One of my favorite parts is the presents. My parents always get me everything that I want for Christmas, as they do every other time of the year. When I was younger, before things started gearing up with the Dark Lord coming back and whatnot, my parents would have these lavish holiday balls that were full of Christmas décor and delicious food and dozens of people. I'd play with my friends and be forced to dance with several of my father's friends' daughters. It was always so much fun. Then, in the morning, it would be Christmas and the house elves would make this seven course breakfast and the Manor would be decorated from bottom to top and there would be tons of presents under the tree. I'd spend the day opening presents and playing with whatever I got. It was one of the only times that I felt like my family was a normal family," Draco explained.

"Aren't you going to miss it this year?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "It hasn't been the same since fifth year. Most of my parents' friends are in Azkaban and I'm an adult now so no more lavish Christmases. They're in France anyway and I could have gone with them, but I didn't want to. It's my last year of Hogwarts so being here for one more Christmas seemed like a good idea. What about you? Why didn't you go with your friends?" he replied.

"Well, I didn't go with Hermione because she missed Christmas with her parents last year and going with Ron would have been very awkward. With Fred gone and things being weird with Ginny and I, it just wouldn't be a good idea. Plus, same as you, this is my last year at Hogwarts and I love the holidays here so I stayed," he explained.

"That makes sense. I'd ask why things didn't work out with the Weaslette, but I think I know the answer to that," he commented as he squeezed Harry's hand and winked at him.

Harry laughed and bumped his shoulder. "Do you play chess?" he asked after a moment.

"Do I play chess?" Draco scoffed. "More like do I ever lose at chess? The answer is no, I never lose," he replied puffing his chest out.

Harry stopped and looked at him with a lifted brow. "Again, your confidence knows no bounds," he teased.

Draco stepped towards Harry, closing the distance and looping one arm around his waist, pulling up their joined hands to his chest. "Was I right earlier about my confidence?" he asked in a seductive tone.

Harry gulped and glanced down at Draco's lips, eyes wide. He licked his lips and then looked back up to Draco's eyes. "I'm not completely certain. I might need you to prove it to me some more," he replied quietly.

Draco smirked which normally would have annoyed Harry to no end, but when he leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, Harry found the smirk much less annoying. He returned his kiss easily, beginning to think that Draco had the right to be confident about his kissing abilities. Draco broke away from him and released him.

"I do play chess," he replied.

Harry nodded, trying to come down from his high of kissing him. "You can come up to Gryffindor and we could play," he suggested after he regained some semblance of speech.

Draco was about to respond when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Draco looked behind Harry and blushed deeply. Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall looking at them in surprise. He blushed as well.

"Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, I hope you are not getting into another scuffle," she commented, sounding like she already knew exactly what they had been doing.

"Uh, no, Professor, we are just talking," Harry replied.

"I see. Well, Mister Potter, you have a fire call and Mister Malfoy, I believe you have an owl looking for you. Mister Potter, if you'll follow me. Mister Malfoy, you're owl is in Slytherin right now waiting for you," she said as she turned and started heading away from them.

They were both frowning. "I guess I'll see you later. At lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch," Draco replied. Harry nodded and moved away from him, following where Professor McGonagall had gone. Draco watched him leave, wondering who had sent him an owl.

 **XXXX**

Harry caught up to Professor McGonagall. She looked sideways at him and smiled slightly. "Enjoying your break?" she asked.

Harry blushed. She must know much more than she was telling him. "Um, yes, more so than I thought I would," he replied politely.

"You and Mister Malfoy seem to be getting along better," she commented knowingly.

Harry sighed. "Yes, we are," he said quietly.

Professor McGonagall laughed quietly. "No need to sound so worried, Harry. It's not all that surprising," she replied.

Harry groaned. He did not want to discuss whatever was happening between him and Draco with her. She laughed some more which made Harry cover his face in embarrassment. "Who is the fire call from?" Harry asked, trying desperately to move away from the topic of him and Draco.

"Mrs. Tonks," she replied, understanding his need to move away from Draco.

"Oh, is everything alright?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"I believe so. I think she needs to finalize things for her visit," she replied.

Harry sighed in relief. He was looking forward to seeing his godson who would be nine months now. He hadn't seen him since just before he left for Hogwarts.

They arrived at the headmistress's office and took the spiraling staircase up to the top. Harry followed Professor McGonagall to the fireplace and saw Andromeda Tonks's living room in the fireplace. Harry walked over and knelt down, putting his head into the fire. "Andromeda?" he called.

He grinned as he saw Teddy sitting up and playing with a toy that moved around magically. The little boy was laughing happily. Andromeda appeared and smiled down at him.

"Hello, Harry. I hope that I didn't catch you at a bad time?" she asked.

"Uh, no, not at all. I was just walking around the castle. How are things?" he replied, trying not to blush.

Andromeda smiled and looked over at her grandson who was now crawling towards Harry. He knew there was a barrier before the fireplace to keep Teddy safe so he wasn't concerned with his approach. He smiled and started talking to him. Teddy stopped and laughed happily at hearing his voice even though his head was distorted.

"We are doing well. I think Teddy is looking forward to seeing you. We will arrive tomorrow afternoon and are planning to stay the night for Christmas the following day. The house elves are setting up an extra room for us in Gryffindor. Does that sound alright?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm looking forward to seeing the both of you too. The tower looks great so I think it will be perfect," Harry replied.

"Great. We better get going as it is Teddy's lunch time. We'll see you tomorrow, Harry," Andromeda said. Harry smiled and waved before the connection was cut. He sat back on his heels, worrying his lip.

He turned and looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Can I have a pass to go down to Hogsmeade? I want to get a last minute present for someone," he asked her uncertainly.

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows lifted to her hair line. "I suppose that would be alright. You are of age after all. Don't be gone too long though," she replied.

Harry nodded and stood up. "Thank you," he said. He waved and headed for the spiraling staircase. He made his way to the tower and got his cloak, hat, and gloves. He grabbed his broom and decided to fly down to Hogsmeade instead of walk as the snow was pretty thick. He scribbled a note to Draco and then headed out of the tower and down to the Great Hall. He caught a Slytherin on their way to the dungeon and asked them to deliver the note to Draco for him. Then he went out the front doors and flew down to Hogsmeade.

 **XXXX**

Draco walked into his dorm and saw an owl waiting for him at his desk. He walked over and took the note from the owl. The owl hooted softly and accepted a treat before it flew out of the room and made its way out of the dungeons in some sort of secret owl fashion. Draco unrolled the note and saw that it was from his mother. She was going to come for a visit on Christmas day. He frowned, surprised by this news. He noted that his father wasn't joining her which was not a surprise. His father avoided leaving the Manor or their chateau in France and he knew that coming to Hogwarts would be rather uncomfortable.

He set her note to the side and moved his thoughts to Harry. He had enjoyed their morning and their walking through the castle. He enjoyed learning things about him that he didn't know and realizing how wrong he had been all these years. He couldn't believe that the random kiss after their fight could lead to something more than just a one-off. It seemed that Harry might be rather interested in him and he was definitely interested in Harry.

He sighed and stood. He left his dorm and went into the common room trying to decide how he might spend his time while he waited for Harry to be done with whomever he was talking to. He sat down on the couch and grabbed a Quidditch magazine that was sitting on the side table. He started thumbing through it when he heard someone clear their throat nearby. He looked up and saw a third year looking at him with his hand outstretched. He looked down and saw a piece of parchment in his hand. He frowned slightly.

"It's from Harry Potter," he said simply as he thrust the note at Draco. He continued to frown as he reached out and took it from him.

"When did he give this to you?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago. He had his cloak on and his broom so I think he was going somewhere," he replied with a shrug. The boy walked away from Draco. He watched him for a moment and then unrolled the note.

 _Running into Hogsmeade for some last minute Christmas shopping. I'll be back at lunch. See you soon._

 _HP_

Draco sighed and picked up the Quidditch magazine again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! Two left after this. In this chapter we have some serious magical usage and some Drarry action. Oh, and fluff... of course :) Enjoy!**

Harry landed just outside the front door and trudged up to the castle frowning slightly. He hadn't been successful in finding a gift for Draco. Of course, he still didn't know the real Draco very well so he wasn't too surprised that he had no luck. He either found something that was too much too soon or something that was just an okay gift. Nothing stood out to him. He sighed as he walked into the castle and towards the Great Hall.

He walked in just as lunch was getting started. He headed towards the table, taking off his cloak as he walked, still frowning. He found Draco and sat down across from him. Draco looked up at him in concern.

"You look upset," he commented.

Harry shrugged. "I'm just disappointed is all. I was trying to find a great gift, but I couldn't find just the right one, so I came back empty handed, mostly anyway," he replied.

"Ah, well, I'm sure that you've got enough gifts for people. Speaking of gifts and people, my mother is coming to the castle on Christmas," he commented as if he were talking about the weather.

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair. "Your mother is coming here?" he repeated.

Draco worried his lip slightly and nodded. "Yeah, she is. My father won't be with her, but yes, she'll be here. Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are," he replied.

Now it was Harry's turn to worry his lip. "Andromeda is going to be here with Teddy too," he said quietly.

Draco's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at his food. "Huh, another connection we have. Your godson is my cousin. We're even more connected than I thought," he said thoughtfully.

"That's right…. What about your mother and Andromeda? How do you think that will go?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

Draco shrugged. He hadn't heard his mother mention Andromeda's name in years. He wasn't sure how they would be received by one another. He could always keep her away from Harry and Andromeda, but then that would mean he couldn't be with Harry and that was something he really, really didn't want. He didn't know how much time he'd get with him especially once the holidays were over.

They ate in silence, both worrying about a variety of things. They didn't seem to notice Professor McGonagall watching them at the other end of the table. She looked at them both thoughtfully, a small smile in place.

After lunch, Harry and Draco walked out of the Great Hall, still caught up in their own thoughts. Harry walked over to a window and looked out. Snow was falling again and the snow out there looked so inviting. Draco stood nearby, reaching his fingers out to lightly brush against Harry's hand.

"Do you want to build an igloo with me?" Harry asked randomly.

Draco snorted. "An igloo? Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I imagine if we use some magic we can make it more quickly," he replied.

Draco thought for a moment. He didn't really care what they did as long as they were together. "Alright. Let me get my cloak. I'll be back." He walked quickly away and Harry watched him leave, grinning slightly. Harry ran up to his dorm to grab a few things that he would need and dropped off his broom. He made it back down before Draco so he headed outside.

He walked outside, knowing that Draco would find him. He set off away from the castle. He wanted to build the igloo in a place that was a bit more private as he had some other ideas in mind. He started to clear out a circle that would be big enough for two people. He practiced shaping a few bits of snow into blocks of compressed snow. Once he found what he believed to be the right consistency, he began making more. It wasn't long before Draco was back and he was showing him the same steps.

Within an hour, they had built up their igloo. It looked exactly like one that you might see in the arctic including a door and a small tunnel that led into the main part of the igloo. Harry grinned as he moved the door and crawled into the igloo. Draco was grumbling behind him, unsure how this would be remotely warm enough for them, but Harry had insisted it would be just fine.

Once they were both inside, Harry grinned. "Now, this isn't quite like the igloos that people up north normally use. Those tend to be more tiered and have different levels. This is a very basic one that won't be super warm, but it has a vent so that we can set a fire and keep ourselves warm."

Draco watched him curiously, but still looking like he didn't know what to think about this. Harry ignored him and set about making a fire. He had become an expert at these after camping so much while they were on the run looking for horcruxes. It wasn't long before they had a pleasantly warm fire. Harry emptied his pockets of what he had brought from his dorm and set them down. He resized them. He had two blankets and a pillow. He didn't look at Draco as he set them out, safely away from the fire. He took off his cloak and folded it neatly near the fire. The fire made the igloo nice and warm and as he cast a few necessary charms to keep things from melting on them and from being noticed too much, he lay down and looked up at the igloo ceiling which he had charmed to look like the night sky. Draco watched all of this, feeling more nervous as he went along.

Draco looked up and gasped as he saw the night sky above them. It was amazing spell work. "Wow, Potter, you'd think you were trying to woo me or something," he commented as he looked back down and saw a blush creeping up Harry's neck and to his face.

"That is what I'm trying to do," he replied honestly.

Draco gasped and his eyes widened. "You don't have to woo me," he whispered.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow and folded the blanket away to invite Draco underneath the blanket. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I'm not sure how long I'll get to have you so I'd like to make the best of it while I can," he explained.

Draco stared at him. "Do you think there's an expiration on whatever we have going on here?" he questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It's easy right now because it's just me and you. What might happen when everyone else comes back? You might find that dating Harry Potter is the worst mistake you could make," he pointed out.

Draco snorted and started to laugh. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Dating Harry Potter being a mistake? Please! It's more like you dating me would be the worst mistake."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

Draco's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, right?" Harry shook his head. "Fine, okay. It's the worst mistake because I'm Draco freaking Malfoy. I'm your nemesis. I'm the guy who let Death Eaters into the castle, tried to kill Dumbledore more than once, followed the Dark Lord like an idiot, and treated you and everyone else in this school like they were mud on my shoes. There is no way that Harry Potter should ever date me," he declared although by the end he just sounded defeated.

Harry reached out and gripped his hand. "If you and I were to date, who would be in the relationship?"

"Me and you," Draco replied quietly.

"Exactly," Harry said. Draco gave him a confused look. "Draco, do you like me?" Draco nodded. "Do you wish to explore whatever is happening here between us?" Draco nodded again. "I agree and that's all that matters. I don't care what other people think. I care what you think and I care what I think. Will our friends try to dissuade us? Probably. Will I let them? No way. I'm finding that I really, really, like you. I want to see where this goes. Do you?"

Draco stared at him for several moments, his mind reeling. Harry Potter wanted him and he was willing to tell his friends off if they interfered. He didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what he wanted to say, but forming the words was a lot harder than he thought it would be so instead he leaned forward and kissed Harry tentatively. Harry returned the kiss briefly, but then pulled away.

"That's not an answer," he teased.

Draco frowned. "You want a verbal answer?" he asked.

"Of course. You can be attracted to someone physically and that's it. I need to know whether or not you want to see where a relationship might go for us," he insisted.

Draco sighed. "I want to see where this goes. I just got nervous and knew that kissing you would be an easier way to answer. Leave it to you to force me out of that comfort," he replied in a teasing tone.

Harry shrugged, but grinned. "Well, we could go back to your original answer," he offered.

Draco grinned and leaned forward to capture his lips in another bruising kiss. This time he hoped that Harry wouldn't stop them because he really wanted more of him. Harry leaned back, pulling Draco down on top of him. Their kiss deepened and Draco ground into Harry pushing his hardening length against his own. He broke away from Harry's lips and kissed along his jaw and down to his neck, nibbling at his exposed skin. Draco slipped one hand under Harry's shirt, caressing his stomach. Harry gasped and arched his back, pushing against him even more.

Draco skimmed his hand down Harry's side and down his hip, caressing his hard length lightly. Harry gasped loudly again and his eyes flew open. Draco smirked at him and Harry narrowed his gaze slightly, but soon forgot that he was slightly annoyed with Draco's smirk when his hand cupped him through his jeans. He bucked into his hand, wanting more skin to skin contact. Draco's smirk turned into an unsure look as he reached for the button of Harry's jeans. He looked at Harry, asking for permission. Harry was breathing fast. He nodded slowly and Draco gulped as he undid the button and slid the zipper down, never breaking eye contact with him. He reached in and gripped him in his hand. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned loudly.

Draco grinned, pleased to elicit such a response and started to move his hand up and down Harry's shaft, slowly at first, but gaining speed with each pass. It wasn't long before Harry bucked into him each time and Draco found himself aching, finding any way that he could find relief. Harry tensed beneath him and Draco took that opportunity to kiss him again, drinking up his orgasmic sounds as he released himself all over his hand. Draco broke away, looking very pleased with himself. This time it was Harry's turn to smirk as he gripped Draco's arms, flipping so that he was now on top. Draco gasped at the quick reversal and stared up at Harry in surprise.

Harry didn't waste any time opening Draco's trousers and wrapping his hand around him. Draco cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding and his stomach fluttering. _Holy Salazar's balls! How is he so good at this?_ Draco's mind screamed at him. Harry slid his thumb across Draco's head which Draco found that he liked very much. He moaned as he felt a heavy weight settling in his stomach and then suddenly it released and he was coming, crying out, and arching into Harry's grasp. He whimpered as his orgasm eased and he settled against the blanket. He vaguely heard Harry mutter a spell and then he was clean and the blanket was settling over him and he was trying to calm his breathing.

They stared up at the charmed ceiling and watched as the constellations slowly moved across the sky. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco's temple before he poked at the fire, stoking it to be stronger. He settled back down and Draco curled in against him, resting his head on his chest.

"That was brilliant, Harry," Draco whispered.

"If only we had figured this out years ago," Harry replied with a laugh.

Draco propped up on his elbow and looked down at Harry. He reached out and brushed his hair off his forehead, tracing the lightning bolt scar. "I don't think it would be as special if we had," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the scar lightly.

Harry nodded in agreement. "You're right, it wouldn't be," he replied, blushing at the tenderness that Draco was showing him.

Draco smiled and settled in next to Harry again and watched the charmed sky again. This was absolutely perfect. He couldn't have asked for a better, more romantic afternoon than the one he was having right now.

 **XXXX**

The rest of the day was spent in the igloo, then dinner, and then playing chess in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Draco had parted reluctantly that night, not wanting to be away from each other for more than a few minutes, but knowing that they couldn't stay together all night.

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling well-rested and excited for the day. He jumped out of bed and dressed in a sweater that was a dark purple, nearly black in color, and jeans. He slipped on his boots and tried to fix the mess that was his hair. He got it looking mostly okay and he straightened his glasses. He liked how this sweater made his eyes stand out more. Arguably his best feature. He had a feeling that Draco might be speechless when he saw him. He grinned at himself and left his dorm.

He checked the common room to be sure that it looked festive enough for when Andromeda and Teddy arrived. It looked great and he was looking forward to seeing them more so than before. He walked out of the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. When he arrived on the floor to the Great Hall, he stopped short when he saw Draco leaning against the wall. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and gray trousers with his trademark boots. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he froze as he stared at him, looking him up and down.

Draco saw Harry's descent down the steps before Harry had seen him and he felt his heart rate pick up. When Harry stopped at the bottom and caught sight of him, Draco couldn't breathe. Even from where he was standing, he knew that Harry looked absolutely amazing. He looked relaxed, but also well-put together.

Harry wasn't moving and Draco needed to be next to him like five minutes ago so he pushed off from the wall and walked over to him. Harry's eyes widened as he watched his approach. His face lit up in a smile that made Draco stop short and blink several times.

"You look so hot right now," Draco whispered, finally speaking.

Harry grinned wider. "You must be looking in a mirror right now because that is all you," he whispered back.

Draco grinned and shook his head. He leaned up and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry returned the kiss, placing his hands at his waist. They were unbelievably exposed, but neither of them cared. All they could see right now was each other. That was all that mattered.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and Harry looked past Draco to see Professor McGonagall and the new DADA professor looking at them as well as several students. Harry blushed deeply. Professor McGonagall looked pleased while the rest looked rather surprised, but not disgusted or anything.

Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't turn. "Who?" he whispered.

"McGonagall, new DADA professor, and about ten students," Harry replied.

"Oh, Merlin's bollocks," he muttered.

Harry refocused on Draco and reached up to cup his face. "I don't care who knows. You and I are too right to not be together. Are you worried?"

Draco looked into his eyes and saw only hope there. Hope for him to have something that he had wanted for so many years. Hope that he could be happy and that he deserved it. There was promise in Harry's eyes. He wasn't worried. He didn't even care what his parents had to say.

"Not one bit," he replied honestly.

Harry grinned and kissed him gently before he stepped the rest of the way down the steps and gripped Draco's hand as he turned to face the crowd. "Good morning everyone. Is breakfast running late?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Professor McGonagall's thin lips curled up slightly into a smile. "Not at all, Mister Potter," she replied and she turned and headed for the Great Hall doors. The students that were there blinked a few times, some of the girls blushing deeply before they turned and followed Professor McGonagall. The new DADA professor shrugged their shoulders and turned to leave as well. They didn't know the history of Draco and Harry so they didn't seem to care too much other than they didn't realize the two were a couple.

Draco glanced sideways at Harry who looked back at him with a grin. He leaned over and kissed him tenderly before they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lots of fluff and thoughts of the future in this chapter. One more after this! Enjoy :)**

Later that day, Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room by himself. Draco had to prepare for his mother's arrival and Harry was patiently waiting for Andromeda and Teddy to arrive. Harry was staring at the fireplace, thinking about Draco and their date so to speak from the day before. He thought about the direction they were going and how right it felt. He was still a bit worried about what would happen when everyone else came back, but somehow he felt that it would be okay because as long as he had Draco, everything would be fine.

The flames flickered green and he saw Hermione's head poking through the flames. Harry grinned and got up from the couch and kneeled in front of the fireplace. Hermione smiled up at him. "Happy Christmas, Harry!" she cried.

"Happy Christmas, Mione! How are you doing?" he greeted.

"I'm doing well. I've been having so much fun with my parents! We've been doing all sorts of extra things this year, making up for last year. It's been brilliant. Ron came over and had dinner with us which went well enough I think. He was nervous the entire time!" she laughed and shook her head.

"That would be funny to see. I'm glad you're doing well and enjoying yourself. I bet it's so great being with your parents again," Harry replied.

"It really is. I've missed them terribly. Enough about me though, how are you?" she asked sounding wistful at first and then getting back to business.

Harry couldn't fight the blush that covered his cheeks. Luckily, Hermione wouldn't be able to see it well enough so he wasn't too concerned. "I am doing well," he replied simply.

"Are you alone a lot?" she asked worriedly.

"No, I've been spending time with someone and it's been really, really great," he answered honestly.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she frowned as she tried to figure out who was still at Hogwarts that was in their year. "Are you spending time with a younger year?" she asked in confusion.

"Um, no, not at all," he responded.

"Are you going to continue playing coy or are you going to just tell me?" she demanded slightly.

Harry laughed. "I've been spending time with Draco," he told her.

Her eyes widened. "Malfoy? Really? I-"

"I know. That's what I thought at first, but we fought the first day and I kissed him and then it just kind of went from there," he explained sounding wistful.

"You kissed him? Merlin, Harry, you're going to have to start from the beginning on this, but my mother is calling me right now so it'll have to wait. But before I go, tell me this. Have you been happy spending time with him?" she asked in concern.

"Very much so," Harry confirmed.

She nodded. "That's great, Harry. I'll talk to you soon. Happy Christmas," she said.

"Happy Christmas," Harry replied. Hermione cut the connection and disappeared. Harry sat back and sighed. _Well, she didn't freak out so that was good_ , he thought.

"She didn't yell, so that's something, right?" Draco commented from behind Harry.

Harry jumped and turned to look at him. He was sitting on the arm of the couch and smirking at him. Harry scowled slightly, but stood and walked over to him. "How did you get in here?" he asked as he stepped closer to him.

Draco grinned and reached out to pull him close. He leaned forward and kissed Harry deeply. Harry moaned quietly at the kiss realizing that he could kiss him all day, every day. Draco broke the kiss, still grinning. "I have my ways," he teased.

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. "All ready for your mother?" he asked as he brushed his fingers across Draco's chest and down to his waist, fingering the hem of his sweater. He slipped his hand underneath and caressed Draco's stomach. Draco shuddered at his touch and closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about my mother when you're touching me like that," he joked.

Harry grinned and stepped back, removing his hand and stepping out of his reach. Draco frowned. Harry just smirked and collapsed onto the couch. "Then I guess I won't touch you for a moment," he replied cheekily.

Draco scowled and slid onto the couch. "Yes, everything is ready for her. How do you think Granger took the news?" he asked, worrying his lip.

Harry shrugged. "She seemed surprised, but not angry or anything."

Draco nodded. "I'm going tell my mother about us, if that's okay that is," he said quietly.

Harry's eyes widened and he felt a bit sick at the thought of Narcissa Malfoy knowing that he was dating her son. Draco looked back at him with worry. Harry took a deep breath. "Okay," he replied quietly.

"I just don't want her to find out another way like the Prophet or something. I want her to hear it from me. Unless you're having second thoughts?" he questioned quietly.

Harry gave him a drawl look and shook his head. "I am definitely not having second thoughts. Your mother knowing makes me nervous because then your father will know," he replied, chuckling quietly.

"Well, yes, but I'm not worried about what they have to say. It's my choice," he assured him.

Harry nodded. As he was about to say more, the common room door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Andromeda and Teddy. Harry looked up, a big smile crossing his face. Draco's eyes widened at the sight and he watched as Harry rushed over to Andromeda and immediately took Teddy from her arms. He hugged him tightly and Teddy giggled, changing his hair color to match Harry's. Draco felt his stomach flip over and his heart rate pick up. Harry looked over at him, grinning, and the sight that was before Draco made his breath catch in his throat. It was a glimpse into the future and Draco found it quite intriguing.

He stood up and walked slowly over to Harry and Teddy. He was eyeing Andromeda as well, nervous to meet her. Harry gave him a reassuring look as he approached. He stopped next to Harry and looked nervously over at Andromeda who was looking at him with a cautious yet hopeful look.

"Andromeda, you know Draco," Harry said as he shifted Teddy in his arms, gesturing over at Draco.

Andromeda smiled at him. "Yes, of course. I haven't seen you in a very long time. It's nice to see you again," she replied kindly.

"Um, yes, it's nice to see you as well," Draco said uncertainly.

"And this handsome boy, is Teddy," Harry said as he turned Teddy towards his second cousin. Draco looked at the baby and smiled nervously at him. Teddy's hair changed to match Draco's for a brief moment and then went back to Harry's color. He gave Draco a nearly toothless smile and reached out for him. Draco's eyes widened and he looked up at Harry in surprise. "It appears that he wants to get a closer look," Harry pointed out.

Draco nodded nervously and reached out to take Teddy from him. Teddy let out a triumphant sound at getting something that he wanted and he looked at Draco intently. Draco stared back, unsure what to do. Teddy changed his eye color to match Draco's, but had his hair the same color as Harry's. Draco's eyes widened at the sight. He glanced over at Harry who was looking at Teddy with a warm look and then turning to look at Draco with a look that Draco wasn't quite ready to see. He returned his gaze to Teddy who seemed to be waiting for him to say something. "Hello, Teddy, it's nice to meet you," Draco said quietly.

Teddy giggled and bounced in his arms, tapping his shoulder as he bounced. Draco laughed and adjusted his grip so he could hold him better. "It seems that he likes you," Andromeda commented.

"Do you need anything else Mrs. Tonks?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "No, I think we are set. Shall we have tea soon?"

Professor McGonagall smiled brightly, surprising Draco and Harry alike. "Yes, of course. Dessert tea?" she suggested.

Andromeda nodded and smiled as Professor McGonagall left the Gryffindor tower. Harry picked up Andromeda and Teddy's bags and headed towards the dorm. Andromeda followed. Draco watched them leave, slightly panicked at being left alone with Teddy. "Um, Harry?" he called, his anxiety apparent in his tone.

Harry stopped and grinned at him. "We'll be right back. You'll be fine. He's just a baby," he teased as he saw Draco's stricken look.

Harry continued walking to the dorms, leaving Draco alone. Draco looked at Teddy who had been watching his grandmother and his godfather leave. He turned back to Draco and smiled at him. "Oh, well, alright. Um, would you like down? Explore around a bit?" he asked nervously.

Teddy seemed to understand some and looked down at the ground, already trying to get down. Draco set him down carefully and watched as Teddy took off, at a speed that Draco didn't expect. He followed him as he crawled around, exploring things. He sat down next to something that he found on the floor and picked it up. He looked at it in his hand and turned it over and over before his hand started bringing it to his mouth. Draco rushed over and took it from him. "No, no, Teddy, that's not to be put into your mouth," he said in a calm voice which didn't match how he was feeling at all.

Teddy looked up at him with big gray eyes and his bottom lip started to quiver. Draco utterly panicked and looked towards the dorm, wishing that Andromeda and Harry would be coming back. They weren't coming and he could see Teddy getting more upset. He knelt down next to him and picked him up. He started looking around the room for something to distract him with and thought that maybe the tree would interest him. He quickly carried him over to the tree, hoping for the best.

 **XXXX**

Harry opened the door that was nearest his room and held it open for Andromeda. She walked in and looked around. The room still had the same amount of beds, but in one corner of the room, a crib and a bed were set up for Andromeda. She smiled and walked over, setting her small bag down. Harry brought their other bags over and set them down as well.

"I didn't know that you and Draco were friends," she commented as she started to open Teddy's bag and set about emptying it of the things he needed.

"Yeah, it kind of happened over the past couple of days. We aren't just friends though," he commented, suddenly feeling nervous about telling her about him and Draco.

"Oh?" she asked in a knowing voice.

Harry laughed quietly and shook his head. "How do you already know?" he asked.

She laughed. "I saw the way he looked at you holding Teddy and the way you looked at him when he was holding Teddy. It was quite easy to put two and two together," she replied.

"Yes, there is that," he muttered, grinning slightly.

"I am surprised though. I mean, I always thought you two did not get along. Perhaps that was merely a cover for true feelings?" she questioned.

"I think so. He's pretty great. Definitely not the person he used to be. I think the way he is now is the real Draco, not the Lucius Draco," he contemplated.

Andromeda hummed in agreement. "Minerva told me that Narcissa will be here tomorrow," she segued from Harry's comment.

"Uh, yes, she will be. Draco can keep her down in the dungeons with him if you'd prefer," Harry replied, shifting his weight nervously.

She frowned thoughtfully and shook her head. "I can handle being around my sister if she can. I wouldn't want to keep you and Draco from one another on Christmas day anyway. The first Christmas is always special," she assured him.

"Alright, but if it's too uncomfortable, we will change it, okay?" Harry offered.

She nodded. "Well, do you think that Draco has survived his few minutes with Teddy?" she asked, laughing quietly.

Harry grinned. "I'm sure he is fine. He's more capable than he gives himself credit for," he replied. He started for the door, Andromeda behind him. They headed down the stairs and paused at the bottom, listening as they heard Draco's voice. "You know, you're quite lucky to have Harry as your godfather. He is the best person that you could have to look up to, aside from your grandmother of course. I'm pretty sure that he made this place look extra special for you. I hope that I will get to know you more. Family is important, more now than ever. Never forget that. I nearly did," he told him quietly.

Harry glanced back at Andromeda whose eyes were shining slightly with tears. Harry stepped out and paused for a moment as he saw Teddy resting his head on Draco's shoulder, watching the fairy lights dancing. Harry gasped as Draco turned to look at him, a small smile on his lips. Harry grinned and blushed deeply about his reaction.

"It looks like someone is ready for a nap," Andromeda commented as she walked over and took Teddy from Draco. She smiled kindly at Draco and turned. "He might take awhile so we'll probably see you both at dinner," she added. She gave Harry an encouraging look and returned to her room.

Harry watched them leave and then turned to look at Draco who was looking over at him fondly. "That went well," Harry pointed out.

Draco nodded and walked over to Harry. He reached out, pulling him towards him, and he kissed him deeply. Harry felt his stomach flutter as Draco's kiss intensified. He brushed his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry granted him access and got lost in the kiss. Everything around him faded away. It was just him and Draco, no one else.

After a few more minutes, Draco broke away with one more gentle kiss. He sighed and rested his head against Harry's forehead. "Have I told you lately that I'm so glad you kissed me?" Draco whispered.

"No, you haven't told me at all," Harry whispered back.

Draco laughed. "I'm so glad you kissed me the other day. I'm so glad that I have been given this opportunity to be with you. I didn't think anything was missing in my life, but I'm beginning to think I was wrong about that," he explained.

Harry grinned and leaned back slightly, looking up at him. "Me too," he replied simply, saying so much in just two words. Draco grinned and kissed him again. They moved to the couch. Draco slung his arm over Harry's shoulders as he leaned back against him. They put their feet up and just looked into the flames.

"When is your mother coming?" Harry asked after awhile.

"Early in the morning. Did you tell Andromeda that she was coming?" he asked worriedly.

"Professor McGonagall told her. She said that she could handle being around her sister because it wouldn't be right to keep you and I apart on our first Christmas together," Harry replied.

"She seems to think we'll have more Christmases together?" Draco commented, grinning at the idea.

Harry turned to look at him, noting the smile on his face. He grinned in return. "Seems that we just might," he replied.

Draco kissed the top of his head and they settled back into the couch to watch the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of this story. Narcissa's in the castle! Lots of fluff and lastly some boy on boy action :) Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. I love them! Enjoy and have a wonderful holiday!**

The evening had been spent having dinner and then Harry and Draco playing with Teddy and visiting with Andromeda. Draco was pleased to be connecting with his aunt and watching Harry play with his godson. His heart felt so full and he didn't think anything could ruin how he was feeling. Harry and Draco reluctantly parted ways that night. The next morning was going to prove to be a test for them. Neither one wanted to admit to being worried, but they both were.

The next morning, Draco woke up early and was ready to go by seven. He knew his mother would be there promptly at seven-thirty. He worried his lip as he paced in the common room. He took a deep breath and headed out. He knew she'd be coming through Professor McGonagall's floo so he made his way to the entrance of her office. He paced there for several minutes. Finally, the entrance opened and he stopped, watching as his mother walked out, talking with Professor McGonagall.

Once she spotted him, she smiled broadly and immediately enveloped him in a tight hug. "Oh, Dragon, it's so good to see you. Happy Christmas!" she exclaimed as she stepped back and looked at him closely. Her brow creased as she noticed the worry in Draco's expression.

"Happy Christmas, mother," he replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and thanked Professor McGonagall before she followed Draco down to the Slytherin dorm. "Why do you look so worried this morning?" she asked.

Draco bit his lip. "I just wanted to be sure that I was there on time for you," he replied. He cursed himself mentally as he skipped over the opening she provided for him.

She looked up at him with a questioning look, knowing that he was lying to her. She said nothing though. Once they arrived at the Slytherin common room, she set her bag down, opening up and taking out a few gifts. "Draco, I've known you your entire life. I know when you're hiding something from me. What do you need to tell me?" she asked after they settled in on the couch.

Draco sighed and wrung his hands together. It was one thing to be confident that he was going to tell his mother about him and Harry, but a whole other thing to actually have to tell her. He took a deep breath. "It's better to get this over with now instead of later," he commented quietly.

Narcissa narrowed her gaze at him. "Draco, I am losing patience," she replied.

Draco sighed and took another deep breath. "I'm sorry, mother. This is just harder than I thought it was going to be. I've started seeing someone," he told her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh? Why would you be worried about telling me that?"

Draco felt his cheeks warm. She looked back quizzically. "Because of who it is," he replied.

One of her eyebrows lifted. "And who is it?"

"Harry Potter," he told her quietly.

She stared at him for several moments completely speechless. She stood and walked over to the fireplace, staring down into the flames. Draco didn't like her reaction one bit. "How?" she asked quietly.

Draco chuckled and she turned to give him a sharp look. He straightened up and gulped. "We got into a fight the other day because I said something stupid to him. We were outside and we just started wrestling and then he kissed me and ran away," he laughed again, shaking his head, grinning stupidly. "Then it was a bit awkward and I confronted him about the kiss later and he explained that he kissed me because I looked beautiful against the snow. He kissed me again and then we've basically been inseparable ever since."

Narcissa was quiet for a long time, staring into the fireplace. Draco stood and walked towards her. "Mother, I know this isn't the direction you wanted me to go in, but I feel whole. I didn't think I was missing something, but being with him has proven that I have been. This has been the best few days of my life," he implored.

She looked up at him then, her eyes conflicted. "I never would have thought that you would pick him out of everyone that you had available to you," she responded.

Draco's eyes widened and then narrowed into a glare. "You make it sound like he's a piece of meat that was part of a selection. Mother, doesn't my happiness matter to you?"

She scoffed. "Of course, it matters! But it's Harry Potter. He got your father sent to Azkaban. That nearly destroyed him," she argued.

Draco shook his head. "Harry saved my life, twice. You lied to the Dark Lord in the forest about him. He rid our lives of the Dark Lord. He spoke at our trials, sparing us from Azkaban. How can you say that about him?" he asked harshly.

She frowned. "I know he did all of that. I know what I did as well. I am just struggling to accept this news. Your father won't like it one bit."

Draco crossed his arms. "I don't care what either of you think. I like him, a lot, and there is nothing that you can say or do that will change that," he stated firmly.

Her eyes widened. "I think you're just caught up in the idea of him," she countered.

Draco shook his head. "No. I know what I feel. If you are going to be like this, you might as well go back home. I don't want to be around you if you're going to ruin things."

She sighed and shook her head. "I apologize. We can discuss this at another time. I am here to spend time with you on Christmas. It is almost breakfast time, yes?" she asked.

Draco nodded and started for the door. Narcissa sighed and followed after him. They walked in silence up to the Great Hall. Before they entered, Draco stopped and reached out to touch his mother's arm. She stopped and looked at him in concern. "I wanted to let you know that Andromeda and Teddy are here," he told her.

Her eyes widened slightly, but took on a nervous, yet excited glimmer. She said nothing as she walked into the Great Hall. Draco followed. He glanced at the table and saw that Harry wasn't there yet. They sat down. Draco sat so that he faced the Great Hall doors and his mother sat across from him. They both dished up some food and started to eat. Soon the Great Hall doors opened and Draco looked up. He saw Harry walking in with Andromeda behind him. Harry looked amazing as always and Draco felt himself beam at him. Narcissa looked at him and gasped quietly as she saw the look on his face. She furrowed her brow as she turned and saw Harry walking in with an equal look of pure joy at seeing her son. She turned back, taking a deep breath. She could very well be wrong.

Harry stopped as he saw the pale blond hair that belonged to Draco's mother. There weren't too many people in the Great Hall yet so he didn't have a huge audience. Draco stood and walked around the table. His mother stood up as well, smoothing her robes. Draco walked up to Harry, wanting to kiss him, but both hesitating at the audience they had. They settled for a brush of fingers. Narcissa stood next to Draco and looked at Harry for a moment before her eyes settled on her sister.

"Hello, Cissy," Andromeda said quietly.

"Hello, Andy," she replied just as quietly. Narcissa looked at Teddy who was looking at her quizzically. She smiled slightly at the young boy. "This must be Teddy."

Andromeda nodded. "Yes, my grandson," she replied.

"Hello, Teddy. It's nice to meet you," she said sweetly to him. Teddy looked between her and Draco a few times, and then smiled at her. Narcissa beamed back and met her sister's gaze. "Andy, I wonder if we might have an opportunity to chat," she asked kindly.

Draco and Harry exchanged glances. Andromeda nodded. "Yes, of course. Harry, do you mind watching Teddy for a bit?" she asked, turning her attention to Harry.

"Um, sure, not a problem," he said uncertainly. She smiled and handed Teddy to him. Narcissa squeezed Draco's arm before she and Andromeda left the Great Hall.

They watched them leave and then turned to each other. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry's cheek. "Happy Christmas, Harry," he whispered, brushing his lips against his ear.

Harry shivered and grinned up at him. "Happy Christmas, Draco," he replied quietly, blushing.

They walked over to the table and sat down. Harry kept Teddy on his knee while he fed him small pieces of soft food. Draco helped Harry as best he could. Teddy smiled happily, his hair a nice Christmas green. They left the Great Hall soon after to head back to the tower.

"How did it go with your mother?" Harry asked as they were making their way back to the tower.

Draco sighed. "Not well, but I don't care. I know what I want," he replied firmly.

Harry glanced up at him and frowned. He could see the reluctance in his eyes that he wasn't completely set on that. He knew that despite what he said, his mother's opinion mattered very much to him. "It's okay, Draco. I know that it matters to you. As much as I have battled your family, especially your father, I don't want to be in the way of you possibly having a relationship again with them. A real one," he assured.

Draco stopped and looked at him. Teddy jolted as Harry came to an abrupt halt. Teddy made his displeasure at stopping quite apparent by scowling at them both. Harry smiled apologetically and then returned his gaze to Draco.

"I'm going to pretend that I did not just hear that from you. Don't try and be noble, Potter. I've made up my mind. I want to be with you, damn what anyone else thinks," he insisted.

Harry stared up at him and then blushed. "So determined," he commented, winking at him.

Draco blushed and bit his lip. "I always get what I want, so…." he trailed off as if it was obvious what that sentence should end with.

Harry chuckled and started walking again. They made it back to the Gryffindor tower and heard loud laughter as they walked in. Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting on the couch, laughing about something, nearly to tears. Draco and Harry both came up short. Teddy cried out gleefully and caught their attention. Andromeda smiled and got up from the couch and came around to take Teddy from Harry.

"Draco, your mother has the best sense of humor," she commented, laughing again as she made her way back to the couch. Narcissa beamed at her sister, and blushed slightly. Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise and Harry lifted a questioning brow.

"My mother?" Draco asked in surprise.

Narcissa waved off his question. "Yes, your mother. Oh, Andy, I've missed you," she said as she turned to look at her sister fondly.

Draco's mouth dropped open further. Harry looked between him and his mother and Andromeda and just smiled. He was pleased to see that the two were getting along so well. Harry patted Draco's arm and headed over towards the tree. He settled in front of it and conjured a Santa hat. Draco still stood where he had been, still shocked about his mother and his aunt.

"Shall I pass out the gifts?" Harry asked as Teddy crawled over to him and climbed into his lap, reaching for the Santa hat. Harry laughed and allowed Teddy to take it off and try to put it on his own head. Draco's attention turned to Harry as soon as he heard him laugh. He melted at the sight once again. His mother was watching him with a contemplative look, but he didn't notice.

"That sounds great," Andromeda said.

Harry grinned and secured the hat to Teddy's head. The little boy giggled and pulled on the hat. Harry just laughed and started passing out the gifts that had appeared under the tree. The elves must have known that Draco and his mother were up in the Gryffindor tower because their gifts were under the tree along with one's for Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy.

"Draco, won't you join us?" his mother asked sweetly as she looked up at him. Harry looked over at him expectantly and blushed as he saw that look in his eye again. Draco nodded and walked over, sitting near Harry.

They began opening their gifts. Harry got the usual Mrs. Weasley sweater, sweets from Ron, joke gifts from George, and a book from Hermione. Draco frowned as he realized that he never got anything for Harry. He looked at his pile and noted that there was a small gift from Harry to him. He opened his other ones first which were the usual new dress robes, books, and sweets galore. Harry got Andromeda some chamomile tea and some other remedies for relaxing in the moments that she had to herself. Draco got his mother a broach that was bejeweled in jewels of various shades of purple. She gushed over it. Teddy was spoiled with toys and new clothes.

Draco opened the gift from Harry. It was the most expensive chocolates that Honeydukes had and they were one of Draco's favorites. "Thank you. One of my favorites," he commented, his tone sad.

Harry frowned over at him. Andromeda and Narcissa watched the two nervously. "Are you sure? Your tone suggests otherwise," Harry said as he reached out and touched his knee. Teddy had long since been lost to playing with his toys and was no longer sitting with Harry.

Draco smiled slightly. "No, they're great. I didn't get you anything so I don't feel right accepting these," he said as he pushed the chocolates towards Harry.

Harry looked down at them and then rolled his eyes. He pushed them back over to him. "I'm going to sound cliché right now, but you are gift enough for me," he whispered, well aware of the audience they had.

Draco looked over at him and saw the truth all over Harry's expression. Draco was enough. That's all he wanted for Christmas. "You didn't even know that I was what you wanted," he pointed out.

Harry grinned and then blushed. Draco's eyes widened. "I did kiss you first," he commented as he winked at him.

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Only to get a rise out of me," he countered.

Harry smirked. "It's not my fault that you're so beautiful."

Draco blushed deeply and was about to retort when Andromeda and Narcissa cleared their throats. The two boys looked over at them with sheepish grins. Narcissa looked fondly at her son and sighed. "I have one last present for you, Draco," she said. Draco lifted his brow at her. "My blessing," she continued.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I saw it at breakfast. I saw it when Mister Potter sat down and interacted with Teddy. I see it now. I understand you two. I see what you see. You have my blessing," she repeated.

"Really?" he asked in a quiet voice. She nodded. Draco beamed at her and stood, hugging her tightly. She cleared her throat and smoothed her robes when he moved away, but the happiness at his reaction was clearly written all over her face.

Andromeda looked between the two for a moment and then stood. "Cissy, would you care to take a walk with Teddy and me?"

She nodded and stood. "Yes, I could use a spot of tea as well," she replied. Andromeda scooped up Teddy and Narcissa picked up his toys. "We'll be back in a bit boys," she told Draco and Harry as they started to exit the Gryffindor tower.

Once the portrait closed, Harry and Draco turned to each other. Draco was positively over the moon. "We have her blessing," he whispered in awe.

Harry grinned and nodded. He leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a kiss. Draco returned it with enthusiasm and slid his hands underneath Harry's shirt, brushing his fingers against his back. Harry gasped against his lips and broke away. "I want you, Draco," he whispered.

Draco sighed. "I'm yours," he replied.

Harry grinned and stood up. He put his hand out to Draco who took it and allowed Harry to pull him up. Harry made a beeline for his dorm and as soon as the locking and silencing charms were in place, Draco was on Harry, pressing him against the door and kissing him deeply. Harry moaned as he slid his arms around Draco's waist, slipping his hands into his shirt. He gripped the shirt and lifted it over his head, taking it off without barely breaking their kiss. Harry's shirt came off soon after and soon Draco was unbuttoning Harry's jeans and tugging them down his thighs, leaving him in nothing, but his pants. Shoes and socks were kicked off as Harry attempted to do both and undo Draco's trousers at the same time. Draco laughed as they stumbled about in their quest to find the bed and have more skin to skin contact.

Soon, they were both landing on the bed, Harry on top of Draco. Their kissing commenced again and explorations began. Harry slid his hands all over Draco, any place that he could reach while he kissed him deeply, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth, needing more even though they already had so much. He broke away from his lips and kissed along his jaw, down his neck, along his collar bone, and down his chest. Draco was moaning and arching his back slightly, bringing much needed contact between his aching cock and any part of Harry that he could reach.

Harry hovered over one nipple and then flicked his tongue against it. Draco cried out and arched more into him, bucking his hips. Harry grinned and nipped at the nipple, earning a groan and a much more exuberant reaction. He focused on both of Draco's nipples for a time before he continued his path down his chest and stomach. Soon, he was hovering over Draco's leaking cock. He slipped the band of Draco's pants between his fingers and started to slide them down his hips. He looked up at Draco who was panting, eyes tightly closed. He looked amazing and Harry couldn't help, but marvel at him for a moment. Draco's eyes snapped open at the loss of action and his eyes met Harry's. They locked gazes for several moments, many emotions passing between them. Harry smiled. Draco smiled. Then Harry returned to what he was doing and Draco cried out in ecstasy as his pants came off and his cock was enveloped in the warm heat of Harry's mouth.

Harry laved at him, taking him in as far as he could. He had never done this before, but it seemed that whatever he was doing pleased Draco greatly. Draco's fingers entwined in his hair as he guided him just enough to get what made him want to cry out at every pass. Harry brushed his fingers against Draco's balls and soon he felt him pulsing and knew what that meant. He wanted to take it all in. He had to. Draco's come shot hot, salty, and bitter into his mouth. He swallowed as best he could, but some dribbled out. He coughed slightly as he swallowed the last bit.

Draco lay there, completely spent. Harry was still rock hard, but watching Draco come down from his high distracted him from his need for fulfillment. "You look so amazing right now," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed Draco. He could taste himself on Harry's tongue and he found that he wanted to know what Harry tasted like. Based on the hard length that rested against his softened cock, he knew that Harry needed relief.

"Lie down," Draco whispered as his breathing came under control. Harry did as he was told and looked up at him. Draco stared at him, smiling fondly. "You're all I wanted for Christmas, too. My one present that I wanted for years. I finally got him," he whispered.

Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't get the opportunity to respond because his pants were soon coming off and Draco's extremely talented mouth and tongue, one that he wanted to ask how it was so experienced, took in Harry's aching and leaking member. Harry cried out, nearly choking Draco as he bucked into his mouth. Draco released him for a moment and made a tsking sound. Harry blushed deeply, but wasn't affected for long as Draco returned to what he had been doing.

Draco slid up and down his shaft, brushing his tongue along the underside, massaging Harry's balls and the spot just below. Harry squirmed and cried out, begging for his body to find release, muttering Draco's name over and over. When Draco included his hand on the assault of his cock, Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. He tensed and Draco braced himself as hot come shot into his mouth. He spluttered for just a moment, but managed to swallow most of Harry's release. Harry relaxed, his limbs becoming quite heavy. Draco wiped his mouth, kissed Harry once, and then curled against him, draping an arm across his stomach, and resting his head at his shoulder. He sighed in contentment.

Harry wrapped his arm around him and linked his other hand with the hand that Draco had draped over his stomach. "Absolutely amazing," Harry muttered.

"Mmm, that doesn't even begin to describe it," Draco replied in contentment.

"This is real, right? After everyone comes back and life returns to normal, it'll still be real, right?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Draco looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. He popped up on his elbow and looked down at him. He reached up and brushed his fingers along Harry's cheek. "We are as real as it can get. I've seen a glimpse of my future, and there is no way I'm going back. You're stuck with me, Potter," he replied, grinning at the end.

Harry laughed. "Thank Merlin," he replied.

Draco grinned and leaned down to kiss him again.

Harry and Draco missed lunch. Luckily, Andromeda and Narcissa were too busy catching up to notice. Everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Harry and Draco got the one thing that they'd always wanted, even if they may not have realized it was something they wanted. When school was back in session, Harry and Draco wasted no time coming out to their friends and the rest of the school. They were received in mixed ways, but it didn't matter. Their closest friends were supportive enough and they had each other. It had been the best Christmas yet for Harry and Draco with the promise of many more to come.

THE END


End file.
